Recently, number of display systems, in each of which a plurality of display apparatuses are arranged closely each other, increases. According to the display system, it is possible to make a whole of the plural display apparatus display one image, etc.
When using the display system, there are often cases that it is desired to change setting of only a specific display apparatus out of the plural display apparatuses which are included in the display system. For example, PLT (Patent Literature) 1 describes an invention on a display apparatus that, by use of a remote controller, only a predetermined display apparatus can carry out a desired work out of a plurality of display apparatuses which compose a multi-screen.